faking_itfandomcom-20200223-history
We Shall Overcompensate
"We Shall Overcompensate" is the third episode of the first season of Faking It. It first aired on May 6, 2014. Plot Hester students protest a tech company's donation to the school; Amy searches for a boyfriend. Summary The episode opens with Karma and Amy sitting on a blanket just chatting about secret boyfriends and their fake romance when Karma steals a kiss, much to Amy’s delight. However, Karma takes a picture of the kiss and posts it on Instagram showing that she didn't really want to kiss Amy, she just did it to keep up her popularity. At the school, a new company called Skwerkel is trying to buy the school. They promise to give all of the students new high-tech gadgets as well as lots of money. However, Liam takes a stand and starts a protest against the company. Karma sees how passionate Liam is about the protest so she believes in order to make him fall in love with her, she has to be really into the protest as well. Soon after, an old 'friend' of Liam's, Soleil, arrives. According to Shane, she shows up every time there's a protest and then has sex with Liam afterwards. He calls it a 'promance'. Karma, now trying to stop sexual tension between Liam and Soleil, is even more dedicated to the protest and tries to do everything to prove it to Liam including chaining herself to a door and calling a hunger strike. Karma tells Amy that she has been working on a song for Liam to express her feelings for him. She’s extremely shy about sharing her music and usually only lets Amy hear her songs but this time she still won't share it with anyone. Later in the day, the protest students host an open-mic event and Soliel goes on stage and delivers an intense poem directed at Liam. Karma worries she won't be able to stop Soliel and Liam's promance unless she does something drastic so she gets on stage and performs her song. Meanwhile, Amy meets a somewhat nerdy boy named Oliver who she "doesn't want to stab his eyes with scissors" which is a big deal for her. They hang out in the security camera room for a while and realize they have a lot in common. They both hate protests (even though the rest of the school loves them). They both can’t wait for college and don’t feel like they fit in with kids their own age. Oliver admits to her that he has a crush on her even though she has a girlfriend. Amy wonders if she has feeling for Oliver too and they almost kiss but when Amy sees Karma performing on stage from one of the security cameras, she leaves. At first, Amy is happy that Karma is performing her song because she usually is very shy about her music. The lyrics of the song are about love and when Karma makes eye contact with Amy, she thinks the song is about her. However, then Karma's eyes move away and onto Liam and Amy realizes that she's only singing the song for him. This angers Amy so she runs out of the room and finds Oliver. She kisses him passionately hoping to have a spark but when she breaks away she realizes she feels no attraction. After she gets off the stage, Karma goes to find Liam and sees him saying goodbye to Soleil. She thinks her plan has worked and almost goes up to talk to him before seeing him get in a car with the head a Skwerkel. Karma assumes that they're sleeping together and decides Liam is a liar for protesting against a company and then having sex with somebody who works for it. The last scene shows Shane showing up at Amy's house. He tells her he saw Liam and Karma flirting with each other at the protest and thinks Karma is cheating on her. Amy, however, breaks down and tells him that they're not really a couple, that they're faking it, but she doesn't know if she actually is anymore. Trivia *An occupy movement is a type of protest where the protesters go to the spot of conflict and remain there until a resolution has been made. This is what happened in the episode because the school 'Occupied Hester' by staying in their high school Hester High School. *The song sung by Karma in the episode was really Katie Stevens' voice who portrays her. In real life, Katie is a talented singer and finished 8th in one season of American Idol. Gallery 1x03_amy_kissing_oliver.png 1x03_karma_taking_a_pic_of_her_kissing_amy.jpg 1x03_karma_chaining_herself_to_the_door.jpg 1x03_karma_singing_her_song.png Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes